¿Quién dijo que los demonios no se enamoran?
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: todos sabemos que hibari tiene plante de demonio y que tal si fuera uno, y que tal si tsuna y los demas fueran unos demonios tambien por culpa de reborm y hibari tiene unos extraños cambios de humor y pensamientos pervertidos con cierta pelicastaña.
1. el principio del amor

¿Quién dijo que los demonios no se enamoran?

Pareja: hibari kyokoya x miuru haru

Género: romance, humor, sobre natural

Cap1: el principio del amor

En el mundo de los demonios ,el rey de los demonios, tenia 3 hijos , el mayor raiyuki , el otro saraine y el ultimo kakuso .

El mayor raiyuki se fue al mundo humano , se enamoro de una humana , el rey de los demonios se dio cuenta que su hijo se enamoro de un humana , y mando a otros demonios para que la mataran , raiyuki se dio cuenta y mato a los demonios que mando su padre , se enojo con él y lo amenazo de que si se acercaba a ellos lo mataría , y raiyuki se caso con la humana llamada yuki , era una mujer hermosa con ojos avellana y un cabello largo y lacio , raiyuki no se enamoro por su belleza externa sino la interna , era cariñosa , amable , compasiva , amorosa y todo lo que termina en osa , ella sabía que su esposo era el hijo de rey de los demonios no le importo y se caso con el porqué lo amaba . Después tuvieron un hijo.

El niño nació sano sin complicaciones su cabello negro ,su piel blanca llegando a pálido y sus ojos eran de color azabache, él niño creció ,cuando cumplió los 6 años , su madre le conto al niño que su padre era un demonio y el niño se sorprendió y dijo que era súper , y la madre le dijo que cuando el cumpliera los 17 años el se convertiría en un semis demonio y le dijo que buscara a una chica y que se enamoraba de ella y ella de él y que así controlaría sus poderes . Ese mismo día la madre murió, porque unos demonios, encontraron su localización y cuando iban a atacar el niño vino el padre y los mata y vio a su esposa muerta y los maldijo el niño lloraba desconsoladamente su padre le dijo "kyokoya cálmate tu madre está en un lugar mejor "abrazándose al niño y luego desapareció en las sombras.

Hibari kyokoya un joven de 16 años de edad descansaba en el salón del comité de disciplina de la escuela nanimori junior y luego oyó unas explosiones y gruño esos herbívoros interrumpe la paz de mi escuela, los morderé hasta la muerte, y así lo izo tsuna y los demás decidieron no hacer enojar a hibari.


	2. el cambio de hibari

2Cap: el cambio de hibari

Era un día normal los herbívoros no habían hecho alboroto y él había terminado de revisar los documentos y se hiso una taza de té y se sentó y empezó a beber un poco para relajarse y disfrutaba su aroma y su sabor era tranquilizante, luego vino a su mente la muerte de su madre ,se sentía mal por no hacer nada, habían pasado 11 años y muy pronto cumpliría los 17 y que pronto despertaría como un demonio y luego le vino a la mente lo que le dijo su madre de enamorarse de una chica , si como no como si eso sucediera , y otra imagen una chica con la piel cremosa, suave , ojos color café igual que su cabello pero su cabello recogido , no estaba en nada menos que la herbívora que estaba con los demás y recordó una vez que se la encontró.

"Flash Black"

Hibari hacia su recorrido habitual cuando se encontró esa herbívora caminando por su escuela, la mordería hasta la muerte, se acerco a ella por la espalda y le dijo con la voz fría.

"herbívora" que hacen en mi escuela "

Haru al oír la voz se dio la vuelta y vio que era hibari. "hi-hibari-san" dijo asustada dio un paso a atrás y se cayó con las piernas abiertas "hai , eso dolió desu" y se podían ver sus bragas de color rojo con pontos negros , hibari solo levanto una ceja , y se pregunto "por que usa bragas así , es muy atrayente".

"herbívora que haces aquí" dijo hibari molesto y pensó" debe estar aquí por el herbívoro mayo, siempre viene a dejarle algo, que molestos "pensó molesto y un poco celoso (H: yo celoso, si comino, A:si estas celoso de tsuna ,H: no ,A: si ,H no ,A: sí: H no, A no, H si ,A no definitivamente, H:si y punto final , rayos , A: ja,ja,ja, gane ).

"ano haru solo vino a darles las gracias a hibari san por lo de ayer, con los acosadores "dijo nerviosa.

"no tienes que darme las gracias "

"No haru quiera ""y le da una caja de obento"" tome hibari san le hice un obento"

Hibari lo pensó "está bien, pero solo porque tengo hambre "dijo

"bien "dijo haru con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hiso que hibari se sonrojara y pensara que su sonrisa era linda al igual que su voz, su pelo, su piel, y más que todo ese cuerpo que le querría hacer de todo. Al pensar en eso los ojos de hibari se pusieron rojo.

"ano, hibari san sus ojos son de color rojo desu" dijo haru y hibari reacciono y se dio la vuelta y dijo " debe ser tu imaginación , ahora vete antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte " y hibari se fue .

"Fin del flash back"

Solo recordar eso se ponía rojo, a por que la herbívora lo ponía tan nervioso.

Luego oyó que abrieron la puerta y era la manada de herbíveros

"que hacen aquí herbívoros" dijo hibari

"ano pues veras hibari-san es…"dijo tsuna cuando renacer lo interrumpió

"Hibari estamos aquí por una reunión familiar" dijo renacer con una sonrisa siniestra

"por que aquí herbívoros "dijo hibari

"porque aquí no habrá nadie que nos espíen "dijo renacido

"porque el está aquí, no lo quiero en mi escuela" dijo señalando a mokuro

"ku,fu,fu,fu,, estoy aquí porque el arcobaleno me llamo" dijo mokuro algo que hibari gruño

Luego hibari sintió "eso" moviéndose detrás del "no, no, no aquí" pensó hibari agarrando "eso" antes de ser vista por los presentes," hibari que escondes "dijo renacer

A lo que hibari respondió nervioso "a que debe de ser tu imaginación bebe"

"no escondes algo en tu espalda "dijo renacido " no ya te lo dije bebe"

"si dime que escondes, "dijo "o que bebe"

"le diré a cierta persona con pelos y ojos castaños que tienes fotos de ella en secreto" .hibari gruño y se resignado" está bien bebe lo diré pero siéntense" todos acataron lo que dijo y se sentaros

"bien ates de todo yo soy un hibrido de un demonio y de una humana "dijo hibari derrotado, todos, todos e incluso mokuro estaban impresionas mejor dijo en estado de shock.


	3. el secreto de hibari

Cap3: el secreto de hibari

"bien soy un semi demonio eso explica mi cola y mis colmillos" dijo mostrando sus caninos que sobresalían de los demás dientes.

" mi padre es unos de los tres hijos del rey de los demonios , el es el hermano mayor y fue enviado a matar y examinar alas humanos pero conoció a yuki hibari , mi madre , entonces se puso en contra de su padre y el no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y mando demonios a matar a mi mama, pero mi padre los mato antes, después de eso no volvieron a ver los , luego ellos se casaron y nací yo cuando cumplió 6 años mi madre me explico que mi padre era un demonio y ella una humana, y que se enamoraron y esas cosas cursis también me dijo que cuan do cumpliera 17 me convertiría en un demonio y que ,bueno lo que dijo después es muy ilógico ""que dijo "pregunto tsuna "dijo que encontrara una chica y que me enamorara de ella y ella de mi "y toda la familia o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o" ese mismo día mi madre murió por que nos localizaron, mi padre se sintió culpable y ya no volvió ave "" bueno me habla por teléfono y viene a visitarme pero es muy molesto "

"entonces hibari san es un semi demonio y de que se alimentan los demonios "pregunto tsuna

"Bueno se alimentan de dos cosas de la sangre de las personas" "sangre "dijo ryohei "si sangre lo utilizan como alimento y es muy nutritiva les diré "dijo hibari

"hibari las has probado "pregunto yamamoto serio " si la como , una vez al mes , pero no directo de persona sino de trasfusiones "dijo algo molesto

"ku, fu, fu, fu, entonces eres como un vampiro "dijo mokuro con voz juguetona, algo que este gruño por el comentario.

"y la otra forma "pregunto ryohei "cual es " " a la otra "dijo hibari pensando " si les digo quedaran perturbados "dijo serio "tan mala es "pregunto gokudera "literal mente si , consiste en absorber el alma humana por parte ,luego de comer una parte esta se recupera y se puede volver a comer "dijo tranquilo "y eso es lo malo no le veo la parte perturbadora "dijo gokudera "es que es que la parte perturbadora no es la comida sino "como" se come "

"y como se come" pregunto yamamoto" se come por medio de relaciones sexuales con la persona y el humano que da débil en ese momento, además de que supuestamente se siente mucho mejor" dijo hibari tranquilo "entonces lo haz echo "le pregunto reborn, algo que hibari se sonrojo

"claro que no, bebe, solo sé que si te alimentas así, dura un año, y me alimente de la sangre, cuando cumplió los 10 años de edad" dijo hibari serio" bien que alguna duda del tema "pregunto cuando el profe pregunta si entiendes, todos anisómeramente "si"


	4. bien venidos a mi  bando

Cap4: bien venidos a mi bando

"bien bebe, para nos llamaste y los reuniste aquí "pregunto hibari molesto.

"veras hibari, los reuní aquí para que vieran la nueva adquisición de los vongolas "dijo reborn Con una sonrisa siniestra." ¿Qué es? "Pregunto tsuna.

" es esto " dijo disparando a todos los presentes , acepto a hibari, todos al ser disparados fueron envueltos en una nube de humo .

"porque les disparaste bebe" dijo hibari "pues veras esta bala "señalándola "es una nueva bala que sirve para sacar la verdadera alma de la persona, que la materializa y la compara con la forma de ser de demonios, dioses, deidares, etc. Y también toma su verdadera naturaleza" dijo tranquilo como si nada" porque no me disparaste a mi "pregunto curioso hibari "a, a, a, a, a eso, no lo icé por que tu no lo necesitas, por dentro o por fuera eres el mismo "dijo sonriendo "oh entiendo bebe" dijo hibari.

"hare, hare así que eso nos paso "dijo un chico de 16, pelo negro ondulado, piel blanca, ojos verdes, dos cuernos en sus cabeza, vestía un camisa de estampado de vaca y una cola de vaca.

"lambo, veo que creciste" dijo un chico de la misma edad, piel bronceada, ojos cafés y su pelo era negro alborotado y tenia orejas y cola de perro.

"mira quien lo dice idiota del béisbol, tú has cambiado también, tienes orejas y cola de perro "dijo un hombre de ojos celestes, piel blanca y pelo plateado hasta el cuello y tenia ojeras de gato junto a su cola.

"o, o, o es verdad gokudera, no me avía fijado, a tu también tienes orejas "dijo yamamoto.

"yamamoto tiene orejas de perro al extremo"dijo un chico de pelo blanco y ojos grises con unas orejas puntiagudas y una cola larga y gruesa."Hermano usted también tiene una "dolo un chico con ojos cafés y pelo del mismo pero puntiagudo y este tiene orejas y cola de león y una flama en la punta de su cola, con una mirada tranquila y serena.

"Ku, fu, fu, fu, o, vongolas no sabía que usted se viera tan adorable" dijo un chico con peinado de piña con pelo de color azul, un ojo de color rojo y el otro de color azul con orejas y cola de zorro. "Mokuro esa forma te queda muy bien "dijo rembo "gracias " dijo mokuro

"rembo por que esta el lambo abulto aquí" pregunto tsuna serio "es porque su verdadero ser es ese aunque sea un niño, la verdadera forma del alma es esa, y el solo la adquirió" dijo rembo explicando a los presentes.

"bien arcobaleno como volvemos a la normalidad" pregunto mokuro "quien sabe la bala está a prueba y no se sabe cuánto dura, puede ser horas, días e incluso meses "dijo tranquilo como si nada todos los presente (acepto hibari que no le dieron con una bala) con un queeeee

"estas bromeando rembo" dijo tsuna alterado "no, no lo estoy es verdad""como quieres que salgamos así "le dijo tsuna aun mas alterado "yo se una forma" dijo hibari, todos vieron a hibari como su salvador "cual es "pregunta yamamoto "primero no se alteren y tranquilícense, después sierren sus ojos" dijo hibari y todos lo hicieron " y por ultimo imaginen la forma que tenían antes de transformarse " ISO una pausa y todos volvieron a su forma de antes también lambo que volvió a ser el niño y la cola de hibari desapareció " y ya está lo que tienen que hacer para no regresar al forma de demonio, es no pensar en esa forma o no caer por sus instinto, en vez de eso deben aliviarlos osino regresaran a esa forma" dijo hibari serio

"entonces cuales son los instintos" pregunto yamamoto curioso

"son los básicos comer, que tendrán que comer no sangre sino comida normal en exceso, sobrevivir ,pero ese no ara efecto al menos que su vida corra peligro y el peor de todos la de encontrar pareja ,"dijo hibari muy serio" no veo eso de malo "dijo tsuna " te lo pondré en este punto de vista para que me entiendas, los machos de cualquier especie de animal ,primero escogen a su pareja luego la cortega, y son muy celosos si otro mayo se les acerca y quieren acecinarlo, y lo ultimo si copula con la hembra y el macho le gusta digamos que se vuelve adicta y no parara hasta que la hembra lleve su descendencia , ahora nosotros tenemos esos instinto y ponte a pensar que no asieras esto con una chica " dijo hibari explicando el problema ,todos se sonrojaron al pensar hacer eso con una chica "ahora me entienden "dijo

"pero hibari tu ya caíste en ese instinto "dijo renacido

" si lo he hecho "dijo hibari confesando "de quien " pregunto tsuna curioso " que te importa herbívoro " dijo molesto " sino les dices tú le diré yo , por que en la familia no hay secretos , y para que veas que es verdad les diré de quien están enamorado cada uno" dijo renacido "renacido no puedes hacer eso "dijo tsuna nervioso "porque dame- tsuna no veo el problema, e todos modos tarde o temprano se enteraran ""bebe si lo dice juro que te matare " dijo hibari muy cabreado que iso que su pelo creciera hasta la cintura, su cola era más larga ,le salieron alas de murciélago y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre.

"Hibari –san cálmate, no es para tanto "dijo tsuna para tratar de tranquilizarlo y su cola y orejas de león salieron, todos cuando vieron a hibari tuvieron miedo y todos volvieron ala forma de antes don orejar y cola.

"cálmate hibari o si no ellas los verán" así" " dijo renacer advirtiendo "como que ellas "

Y sonó el celular de renacer "ciao " y puso el altavoz para que todos los escucharan " hai renacer-chan , habla haru "


	5. no me veas

Capitulo: 5 no me veas

Capitulo anterior

"cálmate hibari o si no ellas los verán" así" "dijo renacer advirtiendo "como que ellas "

Y sonó el celular de renacer"ciao "y puso el altavoz para que todos los escucharan" hai renacer-chan, habla haru "

Hoy -

cuando dijo ese nombre hibari se petrifico "si haru que pasa "dijo renacer " no nada desu ,solo que llamo porque ya voy para allá y traigo a kyoko , hana , chrome , yukio y sakura a y a i-pin ( que coste aquí he puesto a yukio y sakura que son amigas de haru y se las presento a sus amigos y a gokudera le atrae yukio porque es leal y amable y a yamamoto le atrae sakura porque es tímida y gentil y renacer mando a haru a traerlas para jugar a algo) todos cuando oyeron esos nombre se pusieron blanco .

"ano renacer-chan estamos afuera" dijo haru

" está bien te esperamos " y colgó " bien vongola yo me voy " dijo mokuro dispuesto a irse "yo también "dijo hibari " mejor nos vamos renacer " dijo tsuna y todos los siguieron , pero cuando querían abrir la puerto no pudieron " sabía que huirían así que cerré la puerta por dentro y solo se abre por fuera , la llave solo la tengo yo y no salen hasta que vengan las chicas " dijo renacer amenazándolos " renacer déjanos salir o salgo por la ventana " dijo tsuna " no " dijo renacer " bien si así van a ser las cosas " dijo tsuna con una mirada fría .

" hibari " dijo tsuna con voz seria " hay una forma de salir sin destruir la puerta "hay una , por la ventana pero también está sellada " dijo y miro a mokuro " roduko mokuro , no pediría tu ayuda si no fuera total mente grave " dijo hibari serio " ku,fu,fu,fu me alagas alondra , en que puedo ayudarte " dijo con un sonrisa zorruna " crea una ilusión de que no hay nadie aquí y las chicas no nos verán " dijo hibari , y a lo lejos se oían las voces de haru y las de mas .

"apúrate roduko, hai vienen "dijo hibari " no me apures , soy un artista " dijo tranquilo y hibari gruño.

"ano renacer chan vamos a entrar " y haru abrió la puerta y no avía nadie excepto renacer .

"y tsuna-san y los demás donde están "pregunto kyoko "díganme ustedes "dijo renacer

" pues no están aquí desu " dijo haru "entonces espérenlo y comamos lo que trajeron a y sierren la puerta " dijo renacer y la cerraron , mientras el cielo y sus guardianes se escondían detrás del escritorio " es tu culpa roduko por no hacerlo a tiempo tuvimos que escondernos " dijo hibari susurrando " no empujes idiota del beisbol " dijo gokudera " ja,ja,ja lo siento " dijo yamamoto "esa no era la voz de yamamoto-san " dijo sakura " si también oí la voz de gokudera " dijo yukio "vez te lo dijo que no hablaras tan alto idiota " dijo gokudera " ja,ja,ja, lo siento " dijo yamamoto " silencio dijo hibari "ku,fu,fu,fu tu también guarda silencio alondra " dijo mokuro riéndose " no hagan ruido o nos descubrirá mokuro al extremo" dijo ryohei en tono preocupado " oni-chan y mokuro no hagan mucho ruido " dijo tsuna alterado .

"ese no fue tsuna " dijo kyoko " también oí al idiota de ryohei " dijo hana " escuche la voz de mokuro-sama " dijo chrome " yo oí a hibari-kun desu " dijo haru a lo que renacer dio una sonrisa

" mokuro de verdad no puedes hacer ilusiones , para salvarnos " dijo tsuna en susurro " no puedo vongola , los poderes demoniacos que e adquirido interfieren con los míos " dijo mokuro explicando " eres inútil cabeza de piña " dijo hibari enojado " como me dijiste " dijo mokuro molesto " cabeza de piña , tienes algún problema " dijo hibari burlándose , a lo que mokuro le di un tic " tu lo quisiste hibari kyokoya " dijo mokuro con un aura sombría y saco su tridente y empujo a hibari contra la pared " y bien que decías " dijo mokuro enojado

" maldito me la pagaras " dijo hibari tosiendo "a ora no eres tan valiente alondra " dijo borlándose ryohei salió y les dijo " oigan no peleen al extremo " yamamoto salió "vamos no peleen , ya que somos amigos "gokudera salió " el idiota del beisbol y el cabeza de césped tienen razón no deben pelear " salió lambo en forma adulta " hare ,hare que escándalo " "esta es una pelea entre la alondra y yo no se menta entendieron " dijo mokuro serio

" si quieres salimos y así te muerdo hasta la muerte "dijo hibari burlándose " suficiente "izo una pausa y continuo " no puedo creer que son tan idiotas para pelear en un momento así , ahora dejen de pelear o los mandare al infierno " dijo tsuna serio y enojado "si lo siento vongola " dijo mokuro desapareciendo su tridente "tsk , yo también lo siento tsuna " dijo hibari "está bien pero contrólense " dijo reprimiéndolos tsuna serio.

Todos sintieron que eran observados y todos voltearon al lugar y las chicas los avían visto con su forma demoniaca (pensamiento de toda "mierda" ).

"ano tsuna-san porque todos estaban escondidos detrás del escritorio y porque tienen orejas y cola de animales" pregunto haru, piensa ,piensa que debo de decir , no sé qué decir mierda , no puedo decir que soy el Lide de la familia mafiosa vongola

(A: si puedes decirle la verdad ,T :no, no puedo, A:si puedes , T:no ,A:si,T:no,A:si,T:no,no,A:siiiii,T: no, que quieres que le diga que soy el decimo líder vongola y gokudera , yamamoto , ryohei , mokuro , lambo y hibari son mis guardianes y que renacer es mi tutor y que nos tiro una bala que saca nuestra alma y la saca y las compara con demonios y por eso estamos así a y que hibari-san es el nieto de Lucifer, si ,s i ,si llame creerán ,A: m… buen punto , déjalo así )

" pues veras haru es que" antes de continuar renacer lo interrumpió" se ocultaban para sorprenderlas" todas pusieron cara de o " y están vestidos asi por la fiesta "dijo renacer con una sonrisa , p me la debes dame-tsuna "o entiendo desu , pero por que hibari-kun esta vestido así "pregunto haru , nadie savia que contestar hasta que "ku,fu,fu,fu es que la alondra es un vampiro t por eso tiene alas y cola del murciélago y el pelo largo y los ojos rojos son de plante ,a y hayato es un gato, takeshi es un perro, sasawa es una deidad junto con el otro de vaca y tsuna es leoncito, a y yo soy un zorro " dijo mokuro explicando" bien siéntense y comamos pastel, de que sabor y trajiste haru "`pregunto renacer " chocolate "contesto haru"


	6. cap 6 chocolate para enamorarse

Al parecer no me he presentado soy RATA (soy una humana =D) y mi amiga Natsumi lif-chan es la que sube mis historias a sique nos verán a los tres (su hermana también esta) en los fanfiction asi que nos vemos chao

**Cap. 6: chocolate para enamorarse**

"hibari porque no nos haces unas tazas de té para todos "dijo renacer a hibari "está bien bebe lo hare" dijo este serio " a hibari, haru te ayudara a preparar el té" dijo renacer "a si me olvidaba, el es un amigo de tsuna" dijo mirando a lambo" su nombre es Carlos" hola mucho gusto" dijo lambo y todos lo saludaron y tsuna solo sudo frio.

Hibari lo ignoro porque pensada en otras cosas, "que era, que era, no me acuerdo, recuerda que era lo que no pueden comer los demonios, que era," hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

" hibari-kun que piensa " dijo haru a hibari este la vio y no la avía visto y andaba una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco que delineaba su cintura y sus lindos pecho "lindos porque lindos" pensó hibari y siguió viéndola tenía una falda cuadriculada de color rojo y corta , llevaba unas medias hasta los glúteos con zapatos estilo sirvienta ," si fura más corta podría ver sus bragas , mierda en que pienso " dijo en su mente hibari , vio una boina de color negro , también vio que su pelo estaba suelto era ondulado y le llegaba por debajo de la espalda " no pensé que su pelo fuera tan largo , me pregunto si ,no con concéntrate.

" hibari-kun pasa algo "dijo la castaña.

" Si, solo pensaba en algo" dijo el pelinegro"a y en que pensabas desu" dijo curiosa.

"Nada grave " dijo sirviendo el té en las tazas " vamos a dejárselos herbívora "si" contesto haru siguiéndolo con las tazas en la charola , se sentaron con los demás en el sofá.

"que era, que era, que ero lo que no podían comer los demonios " dijo en susurro "no recuerdas hibari "dijo reborn "es que veras bebe a vía algo que los demonios no podían comer , pero no recuerdo que es " dijo hibari pensativo

"no tienes algo para recordarlo " dijo reborn " sí , mi padre me dio un libro que explicaba todo sobre los demonios " y donde esta "dijo renacido "en un cajón de mi escritorio "dijo parándose y buscando en el escritorio, en sus cajones hasta que lo encontró, es un libro grande negro y se lo dio a bebe y se sentó.

"toma hibari-kun una rebanada de pastel de chocolate desu " dijo haru dándole el pastel "hmm" dijo este comiendo la rebanada de pastel y hibari se dio cuenta de que todos comían pastel de chocolate " o miren ,aquí dice que los demonios sean híbridos o completos no pueden comer chocolate o miel porque después de tiene un efecto parecido al alcohol , y este dura 24 horas " dijo solo para que los chicos lo oyeran, los chicos al escuchar esto se que darán con la boca abierta.

" Entonces eso quiere decir que nosotros estaremos" como se revierte"dijo mokuro serio" no dice como."

"vamos no puede ser tan grave" dijo yamamoto" no te das cuenta idiota del béisbol, que esto es grave" dijo el peli plata,

" yo pienso que el cabeza de pulpo tiene razón " dijo el boxeador " hibari no decía nada , y tsuna estaba callado.

" De que hablan" dijo una chica de pelo negro" nado hana" dijo reborn" mmmmm, está bien pero tenesmos que irnos" dijo esta" porque" pregunto el bebe

"cosas que hacer " " bien vámonos " dijo hana saliendo del cuarto " adiós desu " y todas se fueron ".

" y bien no pensaron en decirles adiós " dijo renacer ,todos estaban callados gokudera se levanto y se acostó en la alfombra y empezó a ronronear yamamoto tenía una cara seria ryohei se acerco a la ventana lambo también lo imito mokuro solo se recostó en su lugar ,tsuna se levanto y dijo.

" reborn , tienes equipo de vigilancia "" si dame-tsuna, pero paraqué la quieres " dijo curioso " es para vigilar a kyoko y alas otros chicas " dijo el castaño explicando con un aire dominante.

"estoy de acuerdo con el herbívoro, hay que vigilarlas, osino un idiota querrá seducirlas y la única persona que tocara a haru seré yo " dijo el pelinegro con ganas de matar a la persona que se atrevía a tocar lo que es "suyo" y eso no lo permitiría primero muerto.

" ku,fu,fu,fu estoy de acuerdo con el león y la alondra , primero muerto antes que alguien me quite a mi linda nagi y lo asesino " dijo mokuro activando su ojo.

" hare , hare cálmense o si no …" lambo no pudo continuar por que volvió a ser un niño " que le paso " dijo el castaño " debe ser porque él se tranquilizo y volvió a la normalidad " dijo el pelinegro .

" o bueno , en que estábamos , así me vas hadar la maquina " dijo el castaño " no creo que sea buena idea , sería malo seguirlas " dijo ryohei " pienso lo mismo " dijo el perro " yo también " dijo el gato sin moverse de su lugar.

"Así quieren dejar a hana, a sakura y a yukio vistiendo trajes sexis y mostrándoselo, o mejor dicho paseando por la calle con esos atuendos y que todos los hombres babeando, de verdad quieren eso "dijo tsuna sarcástico.

" primero muerto " dijeron al mismo tiempo el boxeador , el peli plata y el jugador de béisbol " y bien reborn nos ayudas "dijo el castaño con una sonrisa siniestra " claro dame-tsuna , vámonos y todos salieron de la oficina del comité de disciplina, y reborn en su mente " así que esto asa cuando consumen chocolate , actúan por instinto y no piensan que si los descubren los matarían , " iso una pausa " pero bueno , no me culpen después si todo sale mal " dijo en su mente con una sonrisa siniestra .


	7. acosadores con causa ósea no permitirán

**Cap. 7: acosadores con causa (ósea no permitirán que toquen lo que es suyo)**

Haru y las chicas caminaban tranquilamente en las calles de nanimori .

"bien llaqué estamos aquí , haru es hora de cumplir tu deuda " dijo yukio

" esta bien desu "

"que aremos primero , a yace entremos a esa tienda , haru hoy te compraremos ropa moderna y sexi así que tu no escogerás nada " dijo la pelinegra y entraron a la tienda.

" Bien dame-tsuna ya la hemos seguro aun quieres espiarlas" dijo reborn

" Si reborn" dijo el castaño

" Herbívoro" dijo el pelinegro impaciente

" bien entiendo que hay que seguirlas pero por que vestirnos a si " dijo ryohei

"a mi me parece bien" Tsuna llebava una camisa formal de manga larga y botones con un chaleco negro , pantalones blancos con zapatillas negras y una boina blanca .

"yo estoy de acuerdo con el decimo "dijo el peli plata con una camiseta azul una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones blancos .

" Mmmmm a mi me parece bien "dijo el espadachín " ku,fu,fu,fu yo me siento bien " dijo ilusionista .

yamamoto llevaba una camisa negra formal con los primeros 3 botones abiertos y pantalones del mismo color con un cinturón gris, mokuro llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga con los botones de arriba desabotonados una corbata negra floja y unos jeas con un cinturón de cuero.

" a mí me da igual herbívoros " dijo la alondra con un sombrero café una camis blanca con un chaleco rojo desabotonado con unos pantalones azul-gris asíos

"pero no es que no me gusta, me siento raro " dijo el boxeador . que llevaba camisa gris una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones pegados negros ."además de eso por que estamos escondidos detrás de los arbustos al del café "

" aquí tenemos una buena vista y ellas nonos miran " dijo el arcobaleno

Después de la discusión de los acosadores, salió kyoko con un vestido hasta las rodillas en v sin mangas y de color blanco , con un pequeño listón rojo amarado a un lado de su pelo " me gusta este vestido es tan lindo " dijo esta alegre.

"ano ,,,, yo me siento incomoda " dijo la flor de cerezo , viste un blusón azul con estampado y una licra negra con un listón celeste en su muñeca .

"mmm con mi ropa me siento bien , pero no diría lo mismo de chrome-san " dijo la pelinegra señalando a la pelos azulados sonrojada .

hana una falda negra corta paletones con una camisa blanca con estampada , chrome llevaba una camisa lila claro con manga acampanadas y con un hombro descubierto con un licra color negro.

"haru sal " dijo yukio con una camisa pegada al cuerpo de color rojo von una falda negra " osino sacha-chan sufrirá las consecuencias ".

" no, no, no le hagas daño a sacha-chan saldré " dijo haru desde dentro de la tienda " pero prometan que no se reirán "

"porque dirá eso no puede ser tan malo " dijo el peli plata en susurro

"no es que se a malo tal vez y muy posible demasiado atrevido " dijo reborn con una sonrisa a lo que todos se estremeciera

"No haru no nos reiremos de ti " dijo la hermana del boxeador .

"esta bien desu " dijo esta saliendo tímidamente y todos e incluso los acosadores estaban en estado de shock .

lleva un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, con los hombros descubiertos y mangas acampanadas con diseño de loto, que resaltaba su figura y sus pechos con tacones del mismo color .

"wau haru te ves muy linda y sexi " dijo la peli dorada

" estoy de acuerdo con kyoko , haru te ves bien " dijo la pelinegra

"Te ves linda " dijo chomeri sonrojada

" no se ve linda estas para conquistar a cualquiera " dijo yuki

" wau haru es muy linda " dijo tsuna

" no creo que sea bueno que pienses eso " dijo reborn advirtiendo

" porque " pregunto

"por eso " dijo señalando a hibari con un aura asesina

" parece que la alondra no le gusta " dijo mokuro

Cuando mokuro dijo eso unos chicos pasaron silbar a haru

" bien , mearte " dijo este saliendo de los arbustos en dirección a haru

" hibari-kun que ases a qui " dijo haru sonrojada y tapándose

"vámonos " dijo hibari agarrando a haru de la mano ,( por que no le gusta que otros vean a haru tan linda y esta celoso atentamente autor )y perdiéndose de la vista de los demás

"al parecer hibari esta muy apurado por estar con haru " dijo reborn con una sonrisa divertida saliendo de los arbustos

" si todo va como lo dijo reborn-san " dijo yuki

" reborn lo planeaste " dijo tsuna saliendo de los arbustos con los demás

" claro para eso es que los reuní , ise un trato con dino para que hibari sintiera celos de que otros chicos vieran a haru , y es eso me ayudo yuki y las demás

" o bueno " dijo gokudera

"y ustedes que hacen aquí " pregunta hara

" a pues veras " dijo tsuna tartamudeando

" ellos me acompañaron para que hibari no sospechara , bien por que no vamos a comer sushi " dijo reborn con todos siguiéndole

Mientras tanto con un pelinegro celoso y una castaña nerviosa y sonrojada caminando por las calles de nanimori , cuando empezó a llover

"ano hi, hibari-san deberíamos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos " dijo la castaña nerviosa

" si lo se iremos a mi casa " dijo este un poco mas calmado " y ya te dije que me puedes llamar kyokoya " dijo con una sonrisa

" s, si ky, kyokoya –sama " sonrojada

" sin sama "

"esta bien "

En un coche

"Wau nunca pensé que mi sobrino tuviese una novia tan linda " dijo kakuso .

"yo tampoco pensé que el tuviese novia y al parecer van a estar en su casa asiendo cosas divertidas " dijo saraine

"oigan no se burlen de su hijo , y sobre hacer cosas divertidas yuki y yo las asíamos todo el tiempo " dijo mayor raiyuki ,

" ahora entiendo por que hibari no le gusta tu visita " dijo kakuso

"no importa mi hijo se llevara una gran sorpresa mañana " dijo raiyuki con una cara divertida

"vámonos no quiero que mi sobrino me llame acosador "dijo saraine

" mira quien lo dice " dijo raiyuki

" que dijiste " dijo saraine

"nada " dijo como si nada

" mejor vamos a comer " propuso kakuso

" si vamos " saraine

"si por que no " raiyuki

R: Que tal?

N: estuvo realmente ¡GENIAL!

R: gracias Natsumi por tu apoyo :D y espero su apoyo también mis lectores


	8. mi casa mis reglas ahora duermes conmig

**Cap.8 : mi casa mis reglas ahora duermes con migo.**

Haru y hibari estaban corriendo por las calles de nanimori para llegar a la casa de hibari y refugiarse de la lluvia .

"ya llegamos" dijo el pelinegro parándose en frente a una cas sacando las llaves

"wau tu casa es muy grande " dudo antes de de decir " ky, Kyo, kyokoya " ante nombrar su nombre hibari sonrió.

"entra " dijo este abriendo la puerta de su casa color blanca de dos pisos con una pequeña terraza

"si " dijo entrando a la casa

La sala era espaciosa con un sofá bastante grande , una mesa de noche y de centro , con una juguetera con televisor y dividí

"bien iré a a ser un poco de te tu báñate primero y te dare ropa para cambiarte "Dijo hibari caminando a sia la cocina .

" si , espera, pero quería… " no pudo terminar ya que tropezó y cayó encima de hibari , y esto causo que ambos cayeron en el sofá unas de las piernas de haru quedo en la entrepierna de hibari.

" lo siento yo no quería " dijo haru sonrrojada cuando quiso mover su pierna topo con el miembro de este

"no te muevas,, si sigues yo …" no pudo continuar , por que vio a haru mojada con la cara sonrojada se veía sexi , mierda se estaba excitando

"kyokoya yo no " no pudo continuar ya que hibari se aserco a su oído

" no digas nada , si sigues ablando y topando tu pierna en mi entrepierna me van a dar muchas ganas de follarte haru " dijo con voz sensual ,separando y lo ultimo lo dijo lento

"kyokoya" las castaña solo pudo decir su nombre ya que pudo ver en los ojos de hibari lujuria

" haru no sigas " dijo con voz ronca y le dio un beso tiernos , después se separaron por falta de oxigeno ( por que te acabas tan rápido ) y jadiando

" haru no sabes cuanto tiempo e esperado esto " volvió a darle un beso pero esta ves mas apasionado , hibari empezó a pasar su mano por sus muslos , lo que iso que la castaña diera un pequeño gemido ,hibari sonrió de forma lujuriosa eso era música para sus oídos ,le dio otro beso corto ye empezó a hacer un camino de besos, desde su boca hasta su cuello luego cambiaron lugares dejando a haru abajo y a hibari a arriba , luego empezó a bajar su vestido lentamente acompañado de besos y caricias .

"kyokoya " dijo haru en suspiros cuando hibari empezó a acariciar sus pechos enzima del bracear , haru no supo cuando hibari le quito el bracear y este empezó a a lamer alrededor de su pecho .

" saben bien " dijo este empezando a chupar sus pezones , a lo que dio un fuerte gemido , lo bueno que estaba lloviendo porque seguramente los vecinos los oirían ,luego de dejarlo erectos se separo un poco para ver la imagen de haru, oh dios la imagen de haru mojada , sudada con solo sus bragas y jadiando lo ISO excitarse mas .

" eres hermosa " dijo en voz ronca , no se aviada do cuenta que tenia su apariencia demoniaca , sonrió, de verdad esto era la gloria

" kyokoya" dijo la castaña , en ese momento callo un relámpago lo que iso que hibari se apartara y callera al suelo y como consecuencia reaccionara, haru se levanto preocupada pero sus piernas le temblaron y callo .

" hibari –san estas bien " pregunto levantándose y acercándose a este

" si, estoy bien , pero no te acerques " dijo tratando de controlarse , la castaña se aserco a este , se aro dicho y tomo sus manos

" confía en mi , puedes decirme cualquier cosa "lo que iso que hibari la viera al rosto

"si te digo seguro no me creerías " dijo bajando la cabeza

" dime , confía en mi " dijo con una sonrisa

" esta bien, cuando era pequeño yo bueno "dijo un poco sonrojado

" le tienes miedo a los relámpagos " dijo la castaña

"si " dijo avergonzando

"no es nada del otro mundo ,yo le temo un poco a la oscuridad" dijo tratando de animarlo

"hmm mi madre siempre me cantaba una canción para no tener miedo " dijo recordándola

" y donde esta tu madre " pregunto buscando con la mirada a la mujer

" ella murió cuando yo tenía 6 años " dijo en forma triste

" lo siento no sabia " dijo disculpándose

" no importa eso ya paso y no hablemos de eso" dijo acercándose asía ella y mordiendo su oído " mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos " dijo en voz ronca " claro si quieres a serlo " dijo señalando su cuerpo semidesnudo , al decir eso se tapo sus pechos con las manos .

"no me veas hibari-san , es vergonzoso" dijo sonrojada

"no te obligare si no quieres, y yo quiero preguntante algo desde ase tiempo " mirándola fija mente

" que , que es " dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

" bueno lo que quiero preguntante es que si" dijo al secándose a su rosto y dándole un beso tierno , haru no se resistió y se dejo llevar, se separaron por falta de aire "quieres ser mi novia " dijo jadiando

"si, kyokoya" dijo haru besándolo , lo que sorprendió a este

" en toses date un baño y cámbiate "

"por que "

"o quieres que yo te bañe, por mi no hay problema, te enjuagare cada parte de tu cuerpo " dijo lo ultima en voz ronca

" mejor me voy " dijo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras

" el baño es la primera en la derecha " grito para que esta lo escuchara

" gracias "

"esta noche va a ser divertida " dijo para si mismo

Cuando haru termino de darse una ducha , y hibari le dejo una ropa de el una camiseta y unos calzoncillos de color negro , se lo puso esto, apenas tapaba su cuerpo , acaso hibari quería , no mejor no pensar eso , y salió del baño y vio l puerta enfrente que decía kyokoya talvez era el cuarto de hibari y entro lo que vio no se va olvidar tan fácil ,hibari solo en bóxer de color negro , su cuerpo era musculoso con la piel casi bronceada , pero por que hibari-san tenia el pelo largo y una cola de murciélago.

" hibari-san por que tienes una cola " dijo sol prendida

" si te digo , tengo miedo de perderte o de que te enojes " dijo algo triste

" porque , dime no lo are " dijo acercándose a este

" bueno la razón por la que tengo cola es por que soy un semi demonio " dijo el pelinegro , viendo a haru tratando de asimilarlo

" enserio " dijo con duda

" si "

"como se que es verdad " dijo la castaña , hibari solo suspiro, se levanto , cerró los ojos y su pelo creció un mas y saco sus alas de murciélago , sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre " te creo" dijo rápidamente

"te lo dije " dijo sentándose

R:Se los agradezco desde el fon de mi corazón por su review me animan a continuar nos leemos


End file.
